


Little Riverdale

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Jughead and Betty must navigate a blossoming romance, amidst a war between their families' competing diner's as Betty's home for a short amount of time regaining her work visa to fulfil her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbettson on tumblr. Go show her support. Read our other fics and my individual solo fics.

The Jones and the Coopers have been life long friends for years. They were one massive family known for their shared Pops and Coops choc lit shop diner. Founded by Pop Tate Jones and Mell Cooper.

It was the towns favourite place. Everyone would be queuing up just to get in. They made the best burgers in town.

It was no secret that it was a warm welcoming space for families. Elizabeth Cooper and Forsythe Pendleton Jones have been friends since they were born. Always loved a compition between them. They would help around the diner every chance they got. They loved it there until they didn't.

Jughead and Betty were practically joined at the hip. They were best friends after all. Friends since they were in the wombs of their mothers and Betty's first love but that all changed when that dread moment came. It was the moment that shall not be named. Granted they never dated but he still meant alot to her.

Due to the new competition between their families Betty and Jughead were expected to stay away from each other. Forbidden to see each other they just stopped trying then life took them in a different direction.

Elizabeth Cooper currently in Italy learning from the best chief. Chef Peabody. Penny Peabody had just called Betty and Trevor in to her office. Betty went in to see what she had to say.

"Cooper, Brown I'm opening up a restaurant in London and I need a head chef there. You two are the best in your class. I can't decide who so I need you both to make the perfect menu up for me." Penny told them.

Betty just smiled smiled in delight. She was here on a student visa but that runs out soon.

" Cooper you'll have to go apply for a work visa so it means... "

" I'm going home. "She whispered sadly.

" Yes but just for a little while. You've completed my classes and there's nothing else I can teach you."

"Thank you Chef."

"So go get that visa, see your family and please for the love of God don't make me give it to Mr I have everything handed to me on a gold plate."

“Okay.” Betty said.

_____

At the airport:

Betty knew she looked completely different towards that little girl she was when she left. She was grown up and changed. She didn't want to go back to the town she out grew but she has to.

She avoided going back since she started college and now she's 24. So when landing in Riverdale's airport a day earlier than she told her parents she would be. She met her best friend Kevin Keller. Drinks were definitely in order. The only thing is she didn't know that Jughead worked at the wrym.

Jughead owned it actually. His family were against it but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be a part of their feud. He wanted something of his own. 

Outside of working at the bar he was a photographer. It was just a hobby but a few people hired him and he made some money off of it.

"Look at you girls!" Kevin smirked.

“Hey Kev.” Betty smiled.

"I need a drink or 2 before going to see my family tomorrow."

“Let’s go to the bar then.”

"Great because I'm parched." She giggled.

Kevin smiled and hugged her. They left the airport and went to the bar. When they went to the bar Betty sat at the counter with Kevin. Kevin knew who would be severing them but didn't say a word.

"Please may we have two sexs on the beach please and make mine strong." Betty smiled at Kevin.

Betty and Kevin ordered from Jughead’s friend Toni. She went and got the drinks and told Jughead to bring them to the table.

"Here you g... Oh my god if I live and breath the proginal child has returned." Jughead teased handing them the drinks.

“Jug?” Betty smiled. 

“Hey.”

"What? I'd thought you be at pops."

He just shrugged. "I guess you can take the girl out of Riverdale but who knows if Riverdale stays with the girl." He said about her appearance.

“What are you doing working at a bar?” Betty said. “Wouldn’t your family want you working at Pop’s?” 

“I don’t just work here. I own it. And my family hates it.”

"My family hated that I left... So cheers!" Betty smiled at him.

“Jug! Come help me make this drink.” Toni said. 

“I have to go but maybe we can catch up sometime?”

"I'm right here until I get my work visa."

“Okay.” He said as he went to go help Toni.

Betty was two drinks down when Jughead came back over to her. He gave her another drink.

"Thanks Juggie, so you still teach the southside football?" She asked.

“Yep.”

"Remember how I won all our games." She smiled.

"Only because I let you."

"You did not." She pouted.

"Did too."

"I bet I could beat you now."

"Oh have we got a challenge?" Kevin smirked.

Kevin use to judge most of their competitions when they were together. She looked behind him to see the diner knock outs. She didn't know they were still doing that. It looked like pops were still winning.

“I can definitely beat you, Betts.” Jughead said.

"Prove it. I save your goals you drink. If I don't I drink."

“Okay.”

Betty jumped off the stool and looked at him. "Coming?" She asked as she headed outside. Jughead followed after her. He had the ball and threw it to her. "Cooper think fast!" Betty caught it straight away.

“Look at you go, Cooper.” He teased.

"I work with Knifes and hot stuff Jones. I need to think fast if something falls." She winked at him. Jughead just smiled. Betty just threw the ball at him. "Game on Jones." She smiled.

Jughead caught the ball. He placed it on the ground and kicked it. He score the goal and she drank up. She kicked her heels off and looked at him.

"Lucky shot."

“Nope. I’ve got skills.” He teased.

"Jones got skills apart from eating a burger in two minutes."

“One minute.” He corrected.

Betty just giggled. "Kick the ball Jones." She told him. He did that only this time she saved it so he took the shot.

They continued to play and take shots. It began to rain but Betty was having to much fun to stop. They continued to play and were soon completely soaked. Betty walked upto him the ball. "Told you I could beat you." She smiled as they sat on the wet grass together.

“We’re soaked.”

"It's fine." She smiled.

"How have you been Juggie?"

“I’ve been good.”

"Just good? Don't I get more than that?" She asked as she pouted slightly.

“Well I’ve just been working a lot.”

"Oh yeah? Me too." She whispered.

“What’s it like being a chef?”

"I love it Juggie, it's different than our family diner. I want to merge those worlds together." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled. "You can be my taste taster."

“I’d love that.” Betty leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh I know." She whispered.

“I should probably walk you home. We’re both kind of drunk.” He teased.

"Shush, I'm not going to that mad house until tomorrow. Why did you think I came to get drunk tonight Juggie."

“Do you want to stay with me?”Betty just giggled. “What?”

"We'd get killed if someone found out." Betty smiled sleepily.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re friends.”

"Juggie you and I know it matters. It's a reason why I left. The fued was too much to handle."She whispered looking at his lips.

“I know.”

"It still is." She whispered as her eyes were getting heavier.“Come on let’s go to my place. You’re about to fall asleep.”

"She's Juggie, the big dipper is out." Betty pointed upto it before she passed out fast asleep on his shoulder.

Jughead picked her up and started to carry her to his apartment. Once they were in he stripped her clothes off. He tried not to look as he put dry clothes on her before washing her others. He tucked her into his bed before going to sleep on the couch.

The following morning Betty woke up in a hung over state. The first thing she recognised is that this isn't Kevin's place. She looked around and didn’t know where she was. She then saw Jughead’s beanie on his desk and realized where she was.

She looked down at herself finding that she wasn't in her own clothes.

"Did we ummm?" She asked as she saw him come in with his boxers on fresh out the shower.

“Nope. It was raining and you fell asleep. I figured you wouldn’t want to sleep in soaked clothes.”

Betty just nodded and let out a breath of relief. "Thank you Juggie." Her hand went to her chest to find her necklace her gran gave her was gone. She had a panicked look in her face.

"Relax I took it off you so you wouldn't hurt yourself when you were sleeping."

“Thank you.”

“Your clothes are in the bathroom if you want to get a shower.” Betty just nodded. "Jughead you can't say you saw me last night. My parents didn't know I was home. So act suprise when you see me." She told him getting up.

“Okay.”

Betty just smiled as she walked passed him to the shower. Jughead went to go make breakfast. Once breakfast was done she came out fully clothed looking more presentable.

“You hungry?”

"Is that a question Jones." She teased.

Jughead just smiled as he handed her a plate with food. Betty digged in eating it. "Taste like the old days." She whispered. Jughead just smiled faintly."Act suprise Juggie." Betty pulled her puppy dog eyes on him.

“I will.”

"Good." Betty smiled hugging him. "I'll see you around."

"See you around."

___

Stepping in to Coop's Diner across from Pop's diner the smell instantly hits her. It smells of home and childhood memories. It reminded her of a Riverdale she once loved.

Betty saw her grandmother standing at the counter. “Betty!”

"Gran! I missed you." Betty said pulling her in for a hug. "Look at my stunning granddaughter. You're like a stick. Let's get some meat on your bones. Taste our special sauce."

The special sauce only Mell knew the secret. Its been passed down through generations. She put some on a spoon and handed it to her to taste.

" What does it taste like? "Mell asked.

" Taste like home. "Betty smiled. Mell smiled and hugged her again."I missed you." Betty just smiled. 

“I missed you too.”

Betty just smiled at her gran and hugged her again. 

"Where's mama?" She asked.

"I'm here." Alice cheered pulling her in for a hug. "Oh baby your final home."

“Hi mom.” Betty smiled.

"My baby is home... HAL BETTY'S HOME." Hal walked into the room. “Betty!” He smiled.

"Hey dad... I've missed you."

"I've missed you too princess."

"You're so skinny, Hal get her a burger." Alice said.

Hal came and gave her a burger to try. "So?" They all asked. Betty moaned slightly. "Well now that just taste like home." Betty giggled.

“Who else knows you’re home?” 

“Kevin? Veronica?”

"Yeah they do." Betty smiled.

“Have you seen any members of the Jones family?”

"No." Betty lied.

“Jellybean came back last year. Gladys didn’t want her to but she did. Gladys still refuses to come back to Riverdale.”

"Do you blame her? She left after this feud!" Betty snapped.

“It’s a necessary feud, Betty. Pop wanted the name of our shared diner to be Pop’s.”

"That's only half the truth and you know it! It's what you say Dad. Pops and gran founded that place. You won the competition so I don't get it."

“Just stop! We don’t want to be associated with the Jones family anymore. So stay away.”

"Wellcome home to me." She sighed.

Betty looked outside at Pop’s diner. It hadn’t changed one bit. She looked inside and saw JB sitting at a booth with her friends, Pop and FP smiling and talking, and she could also see Jughead getting onto his motorcycle outside. He was doing a delivery. Betty just smiled faintly before turning back to her family.

"I have a list of single men in Riverdale. We'll go through it later." Alice smiled.

“Okay.” Betty said quietly.

Betty turned back to Mell as she was making her special sauce. "You make it with love. You squeeze with love." Betty smiled at her gran. Mell just smiled. “If I’m being honest, I miss the Jones family. Pop was my best friend for over 50 years.” She whispered to Betty.

"I miss Juggie." She whispered.

“He misses you too. He comes in here to talk to me sometimes.”

"He's got a death wish then." She giggled. Mell just smiled. "Gran I saw him last night." She whispered.

“You did?”

"Yeah." Betty smiled. "I came yesterday afternoon and me and Kevin got drinks."

“Ah... so you figured out he owns the bar.”

"Yep." She giggled. "Crazy right."

“His dad and Pop are always so upset about that but Jughead loves that bar. They should support him.”

"Pops is I think but he's hurt that he doesn't want pops." She whispered.

“Jughead wants to be his own person. He wants his own legacy. He still does deliveries for Pop but he usually just stays at the bar.”

"We talked last night. He's the only thing I seem to miss sometimes."

“He’s a good guy. I haven’t talked to him in awhile though. Did you talk a lot with him last night?”

"Through our drunken haze."Betty whispered.

“Is he doing better with the breakup?” 

“The breakup?” 

“His girlfriend Toni cheated on him.”

"He didn't tell me... Wait she works with him... That bitch."

"Lizzy language."

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." Betty said.

Mell just smiled."That's my girl... Now take over for me." Mell told her.

"Gran what do we do?" She asked.

"I don't know sweetheart." Mell hugged her. Alice came into the kitchen. “Jughead Jones just came into the diner. I told him to leave.”

"WHAT WHY?" Betty quickly wiped her hands before running out to him.

“He said he saw you through the window and wanted to say hi. Stay away from him Betty!”

"I can say hi!" Betty snapped.

"No you can't! Go upstairs and freshen up." Alice shouted.

Betty saw Jughead getting onto his motorcycle outside. Betty headed to their house 10 minutes away when she snook out to see Jughead. Jughead was at the bar. Betty headed to the bar and asked for something strong.

Toni gave her the drink when she saw Jughead come downstairs to the bar. “Betts?”

"Hey Juggie."

“What are you doing here?” Betty raised up her glass."Well I needed this."

“You can’t keep drinking Betts. Then we’ll keep having our drunk football games.” He teased as he got his own drink.

"I only wish. That bitch needs to stop staring." Betty pointed over to Toni. "Forgive me father for I have sinned." She whispered doing the cross on her body.

“What the fuck.” He teased. “Wow your family messed you up. That bitch is my ex.”

"Gran told me... I know she cheated... Hey my gran taught me well." Betty pouted.

“Well you’re a grown woman who thinks you can’t curse.”

"Oh no I can cuss but when I'm in Riverdale I'm a good girl." She winked at him.

“You want to know what I do when I’m stressed?”

"Eat, sex or cook?" Betty asked.

“Well yeah.... but I also go up on the roof of the bar and scream as many curse words that I can think of.”

"You trying to kill me of Juggie?" She teased.

“Nope. But you should try it sometime.”

"How about you give me that bottle and we go up there?" She asked.

“Okay.”

Betty jumped up off the chair as Jughead got a bottle of tiquila as they headed up to the roof. Jughead brought up chairs with him. Betty walked to the edge of the roof as she began to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE THIS FUCKING FEUD! I HATE BEING IN RIVERDALE!"

Jughead laughed before walking to the edge and standing next to her."What's so funny?" She asked.

“Nothing.” He smiled.

"Liar!" She pouted."So what is it? She added.

“You’re adorable.”

"What am I five again?" She asked.

“You’re still adorable Cooper.”Betty just smiled up at him. "And you're still annoying but handsome." Betty whispered.

Jughead just smiled. Betty just sat on the edge of the roof as she leaned her head on his shoulder.“Try not to fall.” He teased.

"For you? Never." She lied.

“I meant off the roof.” He teased.

"I'm sober."Jughead just nodded"Wellcome home to me." She whispered again smiling this time. Jughead just smiled.

Betty just sat there with Jughead looking off at the view of Riverdale. She was home. 

Was she happy about it? 

Maybe.

Did she want this feud to end?

Most definitely.

Would it end before she leaves if she wins?

Who knows.

Only time would tell, and maybe then it wouldn't.

It's Riverdale after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Working back in the diner felt like the good old days. It felt good until it didn't. Both diner's are going broke. Betty hated to see her families legacy die out. Pops was starting to shut down. Barely anyone went there anymore. Every so often each diner would pick up for business. It took turns. Both diner's tried to destroy each other. Only this time it was a Hal Copper's turn to get back at Fp Jones.

The Coopers usually always won. It’s always been like that. They were the rich family from the northside and the Jones were the poor family from the southside.

Betty was currently working when she heard from across the street music blearing out. Betty looked out the window to see what it was. The Police went inside. Betty went outside to see her father laughing.

“Dad? What’s going on?”

"Let's just say fizzle rocks were deep in meat."

“Dad! Tell me what you did!”

"Drugs are in the meat Betty."Hal said.

Betty saw Fp coming out in handcuffs when Jughead was against the walk when Ethel Muggs began to check him.

"Wow you've got some guns there." She said squeezing his arms. She then moved to his stomach dangerously low to his pelvis bone. She then squeezed his ass. "Packing some meet there Jug."

An officer came out with the burgers. "Take them we'll eat them later... As evidence."

“Jug!” Betty shouted. Jughead looked over at her."Don't talk to him Elizabeth!" Hal snapped.

“Dad, I’ll call Mary Andrews. We’re getting you out of this.” Jughead said.

"You're good to go Jug." Ethel said.

Betty looked over to Jughead and mouthed 'I'm sorry. I had no idea.' Jughead just shrugged before back inside.

"Okay! Shows over! Go home!" He shouted before closing the door. Hal went back into the diner. Jughead called Mary immediately. Mary worked her magic and got Fp out.

Later that day better went to Jughead's. She rang him on the intercon. Betty was hoping they could finish their football game and apologise for he dad's behaviour. However, when she got there their was a flight attendance waiting for him too.

Jughead came downstairs and saw Betty."I can come back later." Betty whispered.

"Jug come on you know I hate waiting." The flight attendant said.

“Sorry Betts.... um.... I’ll call you later?”

"Sure... I just wanted to apologise about what my dad did."

"That's nothing my dad got him done for fraud the year before that. Its not the worst they've done to each other."

"When did this get so out of control?" She asked.

"When did you leave?" He teased.

"Jug come on." The flight attendant said through the intercon.

"Last call." Betty said as she walked back into a lamp post.

“I’ll call you later.” Jughead said.

Betty just nodded as she turned around. She tried not to sound or looked her. She messaged Veronica and Kevin to meet her at Sweet Waters to catch up. Kevin and Veronica met her there a few minutes later.

"I can't wait to leave. I should be working on a menus but all I can think about is stupid Jughead Jones." Betty sighed.

“Jughead? Your old best friend?” Betty just nodded. “Do you still have a crush on him?”

"I think so." She whispered leaning her head on Kevin.

"I don't blame you." Kevin teased. Veronica gave him a look. 

“What? He’s hot.” Kevin teased. 

"Kevs right." Betty smiled.

“Why don’t you just go for it?” Veronica said. Both Betty and Kevin started laughing.“What?”

Betty couldn't speak she was laughing that much.

"Your still new here V so let me break it down for you. Its a family fued."Kevin said.

“I know that but why don’t you just date Jughead in secret?”

"You see that isn't possible." Betty said. "Let's just drop it." Betty sighed.

The following day Betty was out at the shop getting groceries for her gran as she was at the diner. Betty saw Jughead there with JB. Betty just ignored them and tried to lean up and get something off the top shelf.

“Need some help?” Jughead said coming up to her side. "You have a death wish." She whispered as she nodded yes. Jughead grabbed the thing she was reaching for and handed it to her."Thanks Juggie." She whispered looking at him.

“No problem.”

"Diner tonight, as friends?" Betty asked.

“Sure.” He smiled.

Betty just smiled back at him. "Can we do it at yours?" She asked.

“Yeah. The bar closes early tonight so we could do it there?”

"Perfect... It's just you know." She whispered.

“What?”

"My family would disown me." Betty joked.

“Yeah...”

"I'll bring the stuff around... JB can come or I would like it to be just us." Betty whispered grazing their hands together.

“JB has friends over tonight. So... it’ll just be us.”Betty just smiled. "I'll get gran to cover for me." Betty told him.

"Okay."

Betty just smiled at him before she went to get stuff for their tea. She soon got everything before checking out. Jughead drove JB home before going to the bar.

Betty headed home to change into something that will catch his eye. She wanted something sexy to wear. She chose a high waisted jeans and a belly top. It still covered her stomach. Betty got the things that she was bringing over before heading to the Wyrm. Once she got there she saw Toni leaving

“Hey Betts.” Jughead smiled when he saw her come in. "I have lots of ingredients." She smiled. "You can be my taste taster for the menu."

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty headed upstairs with the ingredients and started to cook as Jughead closed the bar down. People started to leave and it was soon completely cleared out.

When Jughead went upstairs he had a few dishes ready for him to taste. Jughead tried them and moaned. “These are so good.”

"Don't eat them all."Betty smiled at him." There's more to come. " Jughead just smiled."Could you take pictures of the rest of them for me?" She asked. 

“Sure.”

"I only ask because I've been following your Instagram photography page." She blushed.

“Really?” He smiled as he got out his camera. "Yeah, I'm the one who asked for the piece of sweet waters at sunset."Jughead just smiled as he took photos of the food. “When you become a famous chef and open your own restaurants don’t forget about me.” He teased. 

"How could I ever? I might open one up here. I have got the chance to be a head chef but it wouldn't be my place."

“That’s great Betts.” Betty just shrugged as she placed small dinner options in front of him to try. Jughead tried them and smiled. “This is the best food I’ve ever eaten.”

"You're just saying that. I haven't tried those ideas myself yet. I'm on a kale health kick." Betty said. 

“You’re getting too thin.”

"You sound like Alice." She teased.

“It’s true Betts. Eat some actual food.”

"I eat, just not as well as before. I get too into my work and forget. "

“Eat something now.” He teased. 

Betty just opened her mouth slightly so he could feed her some food."That does taste good." She smiled. "Do you want desert or more diner type stuff?" She asked after eating a bit more.

"Well I'm getting full so definitely desert." Jughead smiled.

"Wait did Jughead Jones say he's getting full?" Betty teased as she came around to his side.

“Yep.” He smiled. 

"Cake first or the sorbet?" She asked.

“Cake.”

"My deserts are even better." She whispered in his ear before taking the cake out the oven. Jughead just smiled. Betty plated 4 mini cakes in front of him and smiled.“You know how to make me happy Betts.” He teased.

"You're sharing these." She smiled as she sat on the counter. Jughead smiled as he tried one."So?" Betty asked smiling.

“It’s amazing.”

"Just amazing?" She smirked.

"Delicious, Phenomenonal, fantastic and tasty. Is that better?" He teased.

"It's a start." Jughead just smiled and ate more. Betty just pulled the dish away.“Betts.” He pouted.

"Juggie it's time for the 5 sobets I made at home."

“Okay.”Betty went to the freezer bag and took them out. She plated them up then gave him them.Jughead tried it and smiled. “It’s delicious.”

"Feed me?" Betty asked. Jughead fed her a spoonful. "Oh that's my favourite flavour. It's also vegan."

“It’s really good.”

"You are." She whispered.

Jughead just smiled at her. Betty saw him glance at her lips. The song that all their family use to sing in the diner came on. Betty smiled as she jumped off the side and pulled him up. Jughead smiled at her.

"Dance with me? Like old times."

“Of course.” He smiled as he spun her around. Betty just giggled as she fell into his chest. Jughead glanced at her lips."The last time we danced together was at Polly's wedding in LA." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"It was fun." Betty said.

"And you kissed me." He smirked glancing at her lips.

"I'm pretty sure I was drunk."

“I was too.”Betty just got Jughead's hands as they started to move together."We get drunk alot." She teased.

"No we're not drunk now."

"That's true." She whispered glancing at his lips.

“Maybe that means we should get drinks.” He teased.

"No." She whispered leaning into him. Jughead just smiled faintly. "I want to be sober doing this." She leaned down and gently kissed his lips before quickly pulling away.

Jughead looked surprised before leaning back down and kissing her. Betty just deepened the kiss before her phone rang. She pulled away to go answer it.

"Elizabeth are you at home? We need help at the diner." Alice said.

“No, I’m with Kev.”She lied.

"Bring him too. You're dad's trying new burger ideas and they're going horrible. He's hell bent at winning Fp this year at the competition."

"But their banned from entering." Betty said.

"You're not."

“Mom.... I want to stay here with Kev. I have a life, you know?”

"Fine but first thing in the morning." Alice told her.

"Okay mum."

“What was that about?” Jughead asked.

"They want us to compete against each other at the festival next week."

“Oh.”

"It's fine Juggie." Betty said.

Jughead just nodded. “Do you have to go?”

"No I saved us time." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"So roof top?" She asked.

“Yeah we can go up.” He smiled. 

Betty and Jughead went upstairs. They passed his apartment as they went up to the roof. They sat were they sat the other night.

"So Toni? Why do you keep her around?"Betty asked.

“We’re on good terms. She’s like a sister to me.”

"She cheated and you have a sister." Betty said.

“I know Betts. I just think of her as a sister. We’re just friends.”

"But she cheated so I don't understand." Betty whispered.

“I hated her at first but then we talked and we’re on good terms.”

"Jug you would have killed someone if they cheated with me." Betty said.

“Yeah.”

"And I would too... Even more so now because I'm jealous that she got a chance with you." Betty whispered.

“Who said you could never have a chance with me?”

"I think it's written in the stars Juggie. There's also a pretty good chance I'm going to London."

“Oh.”

"If win the menu." She whispered. Jughead just nodded."Unless I have a reason to stay but I don't."

“Am I not a good enough reason?”

"You are but our families." She whispered looking up at him.

“Right.” He whispered, looking away.

Betty carefully cupped his face bringing it back so he was looking at her. "We'll figure things out." Betty smiled at him. "If I ever have a chance." Betty just leaned her head on his shoulder as she intertwined their hands together. They just sat there looked out over the southside."Do I?" She asked.

Betty just looked away as she asked that. She's liked him for so long but always knew he was off limits. Betty kissed her finger before pressing it to his cheek. They would do that all the time when they were younger.

“Have a chance?”He asked.

Betty just nodded.

“Yes.”

"How would we?" She asked.

“In secret.” Betty just smiled and kissed him. "Want to play a game?" She asked.

“What kind of game?”

"One where you can score for a change." She whispered.

“Okay...”

"Do you know I'm talking about sex?" She asked. Jughead just smirked. "Juggie?" She asked.

“Yeah?”

"I want you." She whispered.

“I want you too.”

"Here or bedroom?" She asked.

“Bedroom. It’s probably going to rain soon.”

"I'm going to get wet anyway." She teased. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty deepened the kiss slipping her tongue in. It started to rain while they were kissing."Told you." She whispered.

Jughead held her hand as they ran to the door and went down the stairs to his apartment. They quickly stripped off. As they were doing that Betty faced the picture of Pops the opposite way to them. Jughead pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

Betty kissed him back before pulling away. "Before we do this I want you to admit you didn't let me win." She smiled.

"I have a reputation to up hold." He teased.

Betty smirked. “So I beat you?” 

“Yep. You Coopers always win.”

Betty just giggled and pulled him down. "Well you're scoring tonight." She giggled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. Betty played at his waist band until he tugs them off along with hers. Betty pushed him down on the bed. She cradled his lap kissing his body all the way down. Jughead just smirked at her.

Betty couldn't help but to look him up and down. She bite my lip full of luster. He then pulled mine down so we're just in our underwear. 

"God your gorgeous" he said with list in his voice. 

"Jug".

"Tell me what you want betts?". 

"I want you to touch me jug". He didn't need to be told twice. He took my bra off. He started to play with my nipples. His tounge swirling around them making her moan. 

"Umm". 

"Jug please". 

"Where do you want me Betty". She moved his hands down to where she want him. "There. Please Jug". 

"Okay baby". He slowly pulled my underwear down. So Betty was fully naked now. He started kissing me from her lips all the way down to my thighs. He then opened her legs. His fingers slid into my folds. 

"Baby your so wet" he mumbled.

"Uhh yeah. It's just for you" She told him. 

As soon as Betty said that his fingers began to move. It was slow at first then spread up. He found her clit and applied the right pressure with every pump. He than removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth. His tongue around her clit sucking at my bundle of nerves. Betty couldn't held it together anymore and let lose. She cummed on his tongue. Yet he swallowed it with ease. 

"Juggie that was amazing". 

"I'm glad you like it". 

"Liked it I loves it. It was amazing". 

"yeah?".

"yeah. Juggie I need you inside me". 

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

"Positive. Please Juggie " She begged. And with that he carried me to his bedroom. Laid her down on the bed whilst he was getting the condom on. The condom was on and he was on top again. 

"You sure?"

"Absolutely jug. I want you. I want you now" She said again. He then lined his self up with me and lowered his self inside me. I was adjusting to him. "You feel good jug. You can move now" 

He started rocking his hips against mine. He felt so good. It was a steady paste but Betty wanted more and it to be fast. "Faster jug". He moved faster. "Oh god jug yes. More" She moaned. 

"I'm not gonna last long Betty" Jug said. 

Their bodies were entangled together moving as its was one. He felt unbelievable good. She couldn't hold it in any long. Betty climaxed and screamed his name. "Jug". He shortly orgasmed after. 

"Oh yes Betty that feels amazing" he said. 

We both laid in his bed breathless. “That was amazing.” Jughead whispered breathlessly. 

"Definitely." Betty smiled. 

Jughead rolled onto his side so he could look at her."What?" She asked kissing him.

“I’ve been wanting to do that with you for awhile.”

"Me too." She whispered.

“Come get a shower with me.” He said, getting up.

"Our families would freak out." Betty smiled as she got up with him.

"Indeed."

Betty just smiled and giggled as she headed to get a shower with him. She's all about saving that water in this case.

Maybe she did have her time with him? Maybe she was scared their families fued will ruin them? Maybe she wants that job in London or maybe she should just stay in Riverdale?

A whole lot of maybes but it all still came down to the family fued.


	3. Chapter 3

Was Betty Cooper dreaming? Was she really waking up in Jughead’s bed for the second time? Was the sex definitely worth the world war three they've caused with their family if they family found out?

The answers go:

No,

Yes,

And definitely.

They both had to be up to help open the diner's. They were currently laying in his bed. He was asleep beside her as she was trying to wake him up.

"Juggie we have to get to the diner's." She smiled kissing him awake.

“I’m tired.” He mumbled.

"We have work." She kissed him again.

“Fine.” He pouted.

Betty just kissed him again as she got a call from Penny. She quickly shoved his pops t~shirt on and headed to the kitchen to answer it.

“Hello?” She answered.

"Have you been shagging? Wait is that a horrible diner top? Please say one of my finest isn't wearing a diner top."

"No I haven't boss." She lied. "I'll burn it as soon as we're done here."

"Trevor has given me his menu, Where's yours?" She asked.

“I just finished it last night. Can I email it to you?”

"Perfect." Penny smiled.

“Okay.” Betty said. “I’ll send it later. I don’t have my laptop with me.”

"ASAP." Penny said before ending the call.

Betty smiled and went back to Jughead’s bedroom. She saw him getting out of bed. She smirked when she saw he was still completely naked. She just wolf whistled at him. Jughead just smirked and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her.

Betty just smiled at him. "I need to change into a top suitable for the diner." She whispered.

"Borrow one of mine." He whispered into the kiss.

“Mmm.... baby I can’t. I would but you literally wear the same shirt everyday. They would know it’s yours.” She whispered in between kisses. 

“I don’t wear the same shirt everyday.” He protested. 

"Find me one then I will."

Jughead pulled on some boxers so he wasn’t completely naked as he looked through his drawers. Jughead through his collection of different colored ‘S’ shirts and saw the only thing he had other than that were button up shirts. “Okay, fine. You don’t have to wear mine.”

"But I want to, how about a jumper?" She asked.

“Okay.”

Jughead pulled out his favourite jumper and handed her it. Betty slipped the jumper on before putting her jeans up. Jughead kissed her heatedly. Betty pulled away as her alarm went off.

"We need to go." She whispered.

“Fine.” He pouted.

Betty just kissed him before pulling him to the door. “Wait babe.... I’m still just in my underwear. I have to get dressed.” He teased. 

"I like you like this." She giggled throwing him a top and jeans.

Jughead got dressed and pulled his beanie on before they left his apartment. Betty kissed him before heading to her families diner. Jughead walked into Pop’s. 

As soon as Jughead got into pops, Pops looked at him and smiled. "How was your date?" He asked.

“It was great.” Jughead looked confused after. "Wait how did you know?" Jughead asked.

"Riverdale is a small town and Mell told me."

“You’re not mad?”

"No because I miss Mell too." Pops smiled.

Jughead just smiled. “I don’t know if it’s going to lead to anything though. She’s only back to get her work visa.

Pops just sat down and looked at him. "You can take the girl out of Riverdale but never Riverdale out of the girl. Show her how much she use to love this place." Pops told him.

"When?" He asked.

"Take the day off and go now."

“Thanks Pop.”

Jughead just hugged pops before going to message Betty. Betty spoke to Mell and let her have the day off. After all she was home to visit not work.

They met up at the wrym. Betty gave Jughead a confused look. "Juggie?" She asked.

“I want to remind you how much you used to love riverdale.”

"Okay." She looked skeptical. "Where to first?" She asked. 

“The drive in.”

Betty just nodded as she got on the back of his bike. She held on tight to his embrace as they drove through the streets of Riverdale until they arrived at the drive in. They parked the bike and went to find somewhere to sit.

Grease was on and it was her favourite movie. Betty sat in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jughead pressed a soft kiss to her neck. Betty smiled as she looked up at him.

Her eyes were glued to the screen as she continued to watch it singing with all the words. Betty knew this film word for word and mouthed it along.

They movie came to and end and people started to get up and leave."We'd use to go to the diner but we can't now." Betty whispered.

“Well I kind of thought ahead and told Pop to leave us burgers outside the back of the diner. We can just grab them and eat them at my apartment.”

"I love that you're so smart." She whispered kissing him. Jughead smiled and kissed her."Maybe I should stay in Riverdale." She whispered.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind if you did.” He teased. Betty just giggled as she kissed him. "You and the rest of my family." She whispered.

“If you decide leaving us best for you then go. I’m sure you’ll get that job in London.”

"I found out by the end of the day." She whispered.

Jughead just pulled her in for a kiss. Betty kissed him back and smiled.

They got pops burgers and Betty took her grans sauce to have burgers like the good old days. They went to Jughead’s apartment to eat. Betty was just laying in his arms when she started to get the call from Penny and Jughead got one from Fp.

Betty went out the room to answer it. Jughead answered his call."You're compiting against Betty for the best burger next week." Fp said.

“Oh.... okay.”

"It's the only way we can know who has the best burger."

“Okay.”

Fp ended the call so he could serve a customer. Jughead sat down to wait for Betty. Betty was just came back shaking. She didn't know what to say or do.

“What’s wrong?”

"Of course some rich LA snob got it." She whispered.

“Baby, that’s terrible.” He hugged her Betty just hugged him back crying. She worked so hard and it felt like it was for nothing. “I know you can do greater things. Someday you’ll be famous with your own restaurant.”

"How about now?" She asked.

“What do you mean?”

"Here in Riverdale and put an end to our families stupid feud."

Betty smiled up at him. "Would you help me?" She asked.

“Definitely.”

"Thank you." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back, deepening the kiss. Betty got lost in the kiss until they got broken apart from the knock at the door. Jughead pulled away and went to go answer the door. He answered the door to Toni and Fangs.

“Hey.”

"Hey we thought we'd hang out before work." Toni said.

“I kind of have someone over but yeah sure.”

They walked in to find Betty on the couch eating a burger. Betty didn't know what to say. So she ended up swearing in French.

"Baise ma vie. "

Jughead sat next to Betty. Betty just looked at Toni and back at Jughead. She whispered underneath her breath.

"Est-ce que cette chienne est sérieuse? J'essaie de ne rien dire à propos de son putain de tricheur et elle est ici. Ma journée peut-elle être pire?"

“Never mind. Come on Fangs let’s go. I speak French by the way.” Toni snapped as she stormed out. Fangs followed her.

Jughead came out and got Toni. He pulled her back in and sat her down. "You two are going to be friends. Sort this out." Jughead told them. He and Fangs locked them in as they headed down stairs to the bar.

“I don’t even know you.” Toni snapped. 

"Elizabeth Cooper." Betty said. 

“Toni Topaz.” She replied. 

"You cheated on Juggie."

“Yep but me and Jug are over that. We’re friends.”

"You still cheated. Why?" Betty asked.

“Because I fell in love with someone else.”

"But you shouldn't cheat." Betty said.

“I didn’t want to lose Jug.”

"You should have done. That was just cruel. I didn't do anything and I lost Juggie." Betty admitted.

“Jughead wasn’t even good in bed if I’m being honest.”

"Are you serious?!" Betty snapped.

“What?! I was his first. If he’s good now it’s because of me.”

"Fuck you!"Betty shouted.

“Right back at you, bitch!”

"You cheated! You fucking cheated and I couldn't and still can't be with my love because of a family feud."

“Jug’s over it!”

"I'm going easy on you! If someone cheated on me he would fucking punch them." She shouted. "Forgive me father for I have sinned." Betty whispered.

“Me cheating on Jughead has nothing to do with you!”

"I'm his best friend! Probably his girlfriend! I don't know yet!" Betty shouted. 

“Just leave me alone!” Toni snapped as she started to bang on the door.

"Look I'm sorry." Betty apologiesed.

“I don’t care!”

"That was uncalled for...I don't know if Jughead told you about the friend that left."

“Just stop. We’re not going to be friends or even get along. My relationship with Jughead doesn’t involve you.”

"I'm going home." Betty snapped.

She pulled a Bobby pin out of her hair and unpicked the lock. Toni shoved past her and ran out. Betty snook past the boys out of the wrym and went to her families diner.

Jughead looked around for Betty but couldn’t find her. Betty just messaged him.

B: I'm sorry I was a bitch to Toni. I just can't understand why she cheated on you. I think I ruined a friendship for you.

J: where are you?

B: getting drunk with my grandma at her house.

J: Toni and Fangs left. Come back over?

B: too drunk

J: okay.

B: come over?

J: I think I’m just going to help back at the diner.

B: please

J: have fun with your grandmother. I’ll see you tomorrow

B: okay. I love you baby x

J: I love you too x

Betty was too drunk to realise what they said to each other. She sent loads of heart emojis as put her phone away.

Jughead had showed Betty what she did and didn't miss about Riverdale. She missed the places she grew up in. She missed being around people she cares deeply about. However, what she doesn't miss is some of the people in Riverdale.

But a Cooper is true to their words. If she says she's going to open a restaurant in Riverdale to put the family feud at bay. That's exactly what she's going to do. Sort the feud out and reach her dreams. 

Kill two birds with one stone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed and Betty hasn’t seen much of Jughead. They’ve both been really busy.

It was finally the day of the festival. They had to compete against each other. Betty didn't want to complete against him. She had so much pressure from her family to win and she knew Jughead had the same problem.

She was at her families diner as she was waiting for her family to come so they could walk there together. They weren't there yet so Betty messaged Jughead.

B: Good luck Juggie.

J: good luck Betts.

B: meet up 5 minutes before?

J: definitely.

Betty switch to her group chat with Kevin and Veronica.

B: I'm going to throw the competition.

V: aren’t you competing against Jughead

B: yes, I'm going to swap our sauces

K: wait really.

B: yep

V: why?

K: ^^^^

B: step 1 in stopping this stupid argument between our families.

V: do you think Jug will be upset if you switch the sauces?

B: he won't know. Its going to be how the burgers use to taste.

K: they were the best.

V: let us know how it goes!!

B: I have to go but will do.

____

Betty went to go meet up with Jughead before. As soon as she saw him she hugged him and apologised for the other night.“I really don’t want to compete against you.” Jughead said.

"Me too but it's okay I love you no matter what."

“You’re obviously going to win. My dad is going to be pissed off at me.”

"Baby, you're a good cook too." Betty smiled.

“But you’re better. Plus you have your grandmothers sauce.”

"Can you believe she told me the recipe?"Betty smiled hugging him.

Jughead just smiled and hugged her back."It's okay." She smiled as she kissed him.

“We should probably get to our families.” He kissed her. Betty just nodded, "I believe in you." She told him before she walked back to her family. Jughead went over to his family.

It wasn't long until all contestants were called to the stage. 5 people and only 3 rounds. Betty could see how nervous Jughead was. She carefully grazed their hands together and was holding it behind the tables. Jughead just smiled at her.

The first round was easy. That left 3 people left. Betty and Jughead were still in. Betty knew Jughead felt more anxious. She mouthed words of encouragement when no one were looking. Jughead smiled. He was still nervous but he felt better.

The second round was slightly harder but both Betty and Jughead got through instantly. All the crowd knew it was going to be down to them. It was soon just Betty and Jughead.

They were both tasked to make their best burgers. They baked their bins in advance. Both keeping it the original way but Betty toasting the bun, just how she liked it.

The burgers were the easiest part. Seasoning it with herbs and spices to build that perfect burger they all knew and love. Jughead frying his and Betty cooking hers.

Jughead was soon finishing his. Betty knew this was the time to switch the sauces. Betty headed to the fridge. She carefully without anyone looking put her sauces in his part of the fridge then taking his sauce.

Betty saw him put the sauce on and finish. She quickly put the sauce on hers before placing it in front of the judges. Betty stood next to Jughead and held his hand not bothering what anyone else had to say about it.

The judges started to try the food. They tried Betty's first then instantly moved on to Jughead's. They tried his again not believing the taste.

"We have a winner." One of the judges said.

"It's Pops diner... It tastes like the one you use to make at Pops and Coop's choc lit shop."

Jughead looked surprised. Betty just let go off his hand as he had to pick up the trophy. Before he did that he tried the burger. Jughead turned to look at Betty. “You put the sauce on it didn’t you?”

"What?" She smiled.

“You switched the sauces.”Betty just shrugged.“Why would you do that?”

"Step 1, prove that nothing taste better than pops and Coop's burgers together." She whispered.

Jughead just smiled. "Go get your prize." Betty smiled as she headed to stand with Mell. Jughead got the prize and went to Pop."You did amazing Jug."

“Betts helped.”

"I know." He smiled as he looked over to the Coopers.

Meanwhile, Betty slipped away and into a taxi. Jughead watched her leave. He had no idea where she was going. Jughead decided to ring her. She answered on the first call.

"Hello?" Betty answered.

“Where are you going?”

"Step 2."

“What’s step 2?”

"Venu." She told him.

“Okay...”

"I'm not going anywhere baby." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"Go celebrate." Betty smiled brighter.

“Okay.... I’ll see you later I guess.” He ended the call.

Betty messaged him.

B: definitely x I'll be 1 hour.

Jughead didn’t see the message since he was with his family. Meanwhile, Betty was at the run down place of where South side high was half of it got burnt down. Betty bought it and this was her new space for the restaurant. It was going to be a huge restaurant. Betty was so excited.

She messaged Jughead to see where he was.

B: am I welcome to celebrate with you?

J: I’m with my dad and Pop

B: Maybe later than?

J: yeah sure

B: you're dad won't like me around anyway.

J: come to my place tonight?

B: Yeah.

J: Ok. I’ll see you later

B: Yeah.

Around 5pm Betty headed over to the wrym. She headed up to his apartment and knocked on the door. Jughead answered it and smiled.

"Hey winner."

“Only because of you.”Betty shook her head no.“I wouldn’t have won without that sauce.”

"It's how it was always meant to be."Betty shrugged. Jughead just smiled."I have a huge favour to ask." Betty whispered.

“What is it?”

"I need Archie and you're photography."

“For what?”

"For Sweet Riverside Restaurant." Betty smiled.

“You’re opening a restaurant?”

"That was the plan." Betty told him."Why shouldn't I do it? Is it a bad plan?" Betty asked him.

“No it’s a great plan. What do you need Archie for?”

"It's going to be at southside high." Betty said.

“My old high school?”

"Yeah, it was for sale really cheap because half of it burnt down...I'm sorry... Anyway I need the construction sight to build it up." Betty smiled.

“So that’s what you need Arch for?”

"Yes, you didn't think I was going to fuck him?" Betty joked.

“Of course not.”

"I'm teasing." Betty kissed him.“I’d love if you fucked me though.” He teased.

"So what are you waiting for? I'm your best and only prize you need."

Jughead smirked and kissed her. He picked her up and carried her to his bed.

"Baby I only want us 3 knowing until opening night. That might take a year." She whispered kissing him.

“Okay.” He whispered into the kiss. Betty smiled as she jumped up on him. Betty kissed him as Jughead moved back towards the bed. Jughead flipped them around as he placed her on the bed. "What are you waiting for?" Betty whispered as she kissed his neck.

"You to be naked." He teased.

Betty smiled as she pulled his top off before he pulled hers off. One by one articles of clothing came off. They were now fully naked as they kissed each other. Jughead rolled a condom on before Betty sank onto him.

Once she was adjusted to him. She was the first one to move as she began to thrust up towards him. He moved slowly to tease her. He tease her as he reached down to rub her clit as they both moved faster to hit each other pleasure spots.

They continued to move within one another until they both hit their peaks together. Jughead pulled out and threw the condom in the bin and pulled her closer.

“That was amazing.” Jughead whispered kissing her."It always is." Betty smiled. Jughead just smiled and held her close."So you won." Betty smiled."Was you're dad happy? Mine wasn't." She added.

“Yeah, he was happy. He wouldn’t be if he knew you switched the sauces though.”

"That's good." Betty kissed him. Jughead just smiled and kissed her back."I guess I'm home for good now."

“Really?” He smiled.

"Yep." She whispered. Jughead kissed her again. "So I'm going to live at home until Sweet waters dining is up and running. I'm still working on names."

“Okay.”

Betty just turned to look at him and kissed him. She was so happy for them. Jughead held her close as he deepened the kiss. Betty moved her head so she could lay on his chest as they continued to share sweet kisses.

Betty was the first one to fall asleep. Jughead followed after her as he placed circles to her stomach.

Betty was finally coming back home. Home is where the madness lays and she missed the madness and choas of Riverdale. She missed her family.

Coming home was a fresh start. Now all she had to do was start the restraunt and end this fued.

It wouldn't be that hard right?


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later, Betty's been home officially for a month now. Her and Jughead are as good as they can be. The fued is still going strong but luckily for them Fp hadn't found out the switching of the sauces.

Betty had organised a secret meeting with Archie and Jughead at the wrym office. Betty was currently sitting there with Jughead when Archie came in.

Betty had been planning as much as she can without her parents knowing. That's been exceedingly harder by the minute as Alice has been pushing her to date by inviting guys for dinner. Betty and Mell have been blocking them as she was already in a relationship.

"If it isn't mini Coop." Archie teased.

“Hey Arch.” Betty smiled.

"So what's up?"

“We’re turning the old southside high building into a restaurant.”

"Oh god... World War 4." Archie teased.

“We’re trying to bring our families back together.”

"By making a restaurant?" Archie asked."Wouldn't that make things worse?" He added.

“We’re doing it together.... Pop’s is starting to go out of business and we just want this feud to end.”

"It's going to be a fancy restaurant. They won't official go out of business." Betty explained.

“Well Pop’s is already about to close down.” Jughead said.

"So is Coop's but they won't until I tell Fp I switched the sauces."Betty explained. Jughead didn’t say anything."Jug I won't official tell him until they all make up."Jughead just nodded.

"So I need you to build a restaurant for me." Betty said as she hugged Jughead to reasurre him.

“Okay... What were you thinking for the design?”

"I want it to scream Riverdale." Betty smiled.

“Okay. I can come up with some ideas and then show you.”

"Can you get them to me by next week?" Betty asked.

"I'll speak to my dad and see what we can do."

"It's a secret."

"You got it." Archie smiled. Archie turned around and left.Betty just smiled at Jughead. "I need you're photography of Riverdale." Betty kissed him.

“Okay.”

"Are you okay? You seem off." She asked.

“I’m fine.”

"Are you sure baby?" Betty asked. "I can tell there's something off."

“Yep. I’m fine.” He grabbed his camera. “I’ll go take some new photos of Riverdale.”

"The old ones are fine... Do you want me to come?" She asked.

“I want some updated versions. Maybe a few of southside high before we fix it. It won’t take long. I’ll just go alone.”

"Jug? Are we okay?" Betty asked.

“We’re fine, Betts.” He said as he left.

Betty decided to go to Pops. She wanted to speak to Fp. She also messaged her dad to meet her there. When she got to Pop’s she found FP serving food. Betty walked upto him and tapped him on his shoulders.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

“Yeah, sure....”

Betty walked into the office at pops. She also then walked back out to get her dad. She sat them down a'd locked the door.

"We're sorting this shit out!"

“No we’re not!” Hal said. 

"If you want me to stay, you are! I'm dating Jughead and this is affecting us!" Betty shouted. "Both Pops and Gran agree!"

“You’re dating a Jones?!” Hal shouted.

"Yes." Betty smiled. "And I love him dad. So please for me sort this out?"

“You’re not allowed to see him anymore Elizabeth.”

"I'm a grown ass women father! So sort this out!" Betty snapped. "This is what's going to happen Fp speak you say nothing and vise visa... So Fp go!"

“You don’t get to boss us around. I’m your father, Elizabeth! You’re not allowed to go near Jughead ever again!” Hal snapped. 

Betty walked over and brought Pop and Mell in. "Fine listen to you're mother." Mell came in and snapped at him.

“Betty is my daughter. I have control over what she does, not you. You’re not allowed to see Jughead.” He snapped. 

"Hal you sit down and sort this out! Me and Pops are going to work together again and Alice agrees. So if you don't like it I'll fire you!" Mell shouted.

"Fp please say something." Pops said.

“You’re working together again?”

"I miss my mellybell." Pops said.

“But this feud has been going on for years.”

"And we don't even know why." Pops said. 

“I don’t know if I’m okay with Jug dating a Cooper. We can’t just automatically fix years a feuding.”

"Yes we can and we will. You two use to be best friends. Me and Mell are best friends. Betty and Jughead are in love. So make up or I'll fire you too!"

“Fine.”

"Hug and apologies." Betty said.

“I’m not hugging FP.”

"Dad!"

"Hal!"

“Fine.” Hal hugged FP. Fp hugged him back. Betty just smiled at them.

"Now get back to work. You all have a diner to run." Betty smiled. FP left the office and got back to work."You too dad, here in this diner." Betty smiled.

She then pulled her phone out to message Jughead.

B: stage 3 completed.

Jughead was currently out taking photos. He didn’t check his phone. Betty decided to go out and find him. She knew something was off or at least it didn't feel right. When she found him he was sitting by the river. She didn't say anything when she sat next to him. She just placed her head on his shoulders.

“Hey.” He whispered. 

"Baby what's going on?" She asked.

“My mom called me.”

"Saying?"

“She’s coming back to take JB back to Toledo.”

"She can't do that! The fued is sorted. They're all working together again." Betty said.

“She can. She has full custody over JB.”

"That's not fair." Betty pouted.

“I know.”

"How about you ring JB and I'll cook for you two tonight? Then I go help out families at pops." Betty suggested.

“Okay.”

Betty tilted his chin up to her so she can kiss him before hugging him. Jughead pulled out his phone to call JB. Jellybean answered it straight away.

"Hi big bro."

“Hey JB. Do you want to come to my place for dinner tonight?”

"Sure, are you cooking?" She asked.

"No Betts said she will."

"Definitely then."

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight then.”

"Love you."

"Love you more." He said before ending it.

Betty just smiled at him as she didn't know what else to do. Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty just kissed him lightly before looking at the river.

___

Betty was currently making dinner while Jughead was setting the table. He loved hanging out with JB. They were honestly like best friends even though they were siblings. JB had just arrived and kept trying to steal some food for her and Jughead to snack on whilst they waited. Jughead and JB played pool and talked while they waited.

"When does she leave?" JB asked.

“When does who leave?”

"Betty, doesn't she go back to Italy?"

“No shes staying.”

"That's amazing Jug! When are you going to put a ring on it?"Jellybean teased.

“Shush. We haven’t even talked about what we are.”

"She told Dad and all her family you're dating today."

“Really?”

"Yep. She also got everyone working together again." JB smiled.

“That’s great.”

"She's great."

"I know she is." Jughead smiled as he looked over at her as she was in her element. Jughead just smiled at her."Go see how long food is, I'm hungry." JB pouted.

“Okay.” Jughead said. He smiled as he headed to the kitchen"Almost done baby? " He asked.

"Just plating up then I'm out your hair."

“No, stay and eat with us.”

"You sure?" She asked.

"You're my girlfriend. Of course I'm sure."

“I’m your girlfriend?” She smiled. 

“Only if you want to be.” He smiled.

"Yes." Betty smiled as she ran over to him and kissed him. Jughead kissed her back and smiled."Here foods done." Betty whispered into the kiss.

Jughead just continued to kiss her. Betty smiled as she wrapped her hands around him. Jellybean came in and coughed to break them apart.

“Sorry.” Jughead mumbled.

"Don't apologise." Betty said to tease JB.

"I'd rather not vom on my food." JB laughed. Jughead just smiled. "Well dinner is served." Betty smiled.

They all grabbed their plates and went to sit at one of the tables. JB sat in between them to tease Jughead. Jughead moved to sit across from them.

"My god this is delicious!"

“Betts cooking always is.” Jughead said.

"Baby shush." Betty kissed him from over the table.

Jughead smiled before starting to eat. Jughead was the first one to finish. Betty got full and just gave the rest to Jughead. Jughead ate hers too. He also ate all of the left over food. Betty just smiled at him as she wiped food from his mouth. Jughead just smiled.

"I call bridesmaid." JB teased. Jughead just rolled his eyes. Betty just giggled too. "I promise when the day comes you will be." Betty smiled.

"You two can go check on pops and I'll clean up here."

Betty saw them walk out before she locked up and headed to clean up.

Meanwhile, at pops Jughead couldn't believe his eyes. They had an actual good crowd in. He saw the Coopers and Jones working together hand in hand again. Jughead couldn’t stop smiling. He walked up to the counter to see Mell and Pops kissing and he couldn't believe his eyes again.

"So it's true?" Jughead asked looking at everyone behind the counter. “Everything is back to how it used to be.” Pop said.

"That's amazing." Jughead smiled.

"You're girl did this." Pops smiled at him. Jughead just smiled. "Jug come here I want to give you something. I was going to wait till your birthday." Pops said.

“What is it?”

Pops pulled out an envelope. He passed it to Jughead. Jughead looked confused as be opened it up to a check.

~Go get your photography studio.~

“Pop..... oh my god.... thank you.” Jughead hugged him.

"I was going to give you it years ago but then the feud happened and we needed all the help we could get. However now we don't so go get it."

“Thank you so much.”

"It's no problem Jug. Just make us proud." Pops said.

“So.... I saw you and Mell kiss.... are you together?”

"I love her. Yeah but it won't be werid for you or Betts."

“I mean.... yeah it kind of will.”

"Jug we're not getting married. It was one date."Jughead just started to walk away. "Jughead!"Jughead just kept walking.Pops ran upto him. "It was one kiss... We're better off as friends.. So that's what I'm going to tell her."

“Just stop. You don’t have to lie to me.”

"Jughead I'm not. Go enjoy your studio... I love you." Pops said.

“Just leave me alone.” Jughead got onto his bike.

Jughead drove back to the wrym. He found Betty in his apartment coming out of a shower.“Hey.” He said quietly. 

"Is this about JB or our grandparents?" She asked.

“You knew about our grandparents?”

"My gran just called." Betty smiled.

“Why would you be smiling?”

"Because baby it doesn't effect us. Their happy, we're happy. Our families are friends." Betty explained.

“It does effect us!”

"Hey its okay... Let them have this fling." Betty said.

“I’ll be back later.” He left the apartment. Betty just sighed as she headed into the kitchen to stress bake.

Hours later Jughead came back. He just laid down on his bed. Betty came to check on him. She laid on the bed hugging him. Jughead didn’t say anything."I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm just focusing on us. We haven't let our families come between us so why now?" Betty asked. Jughead still didn’t say anything. 

"Should I go?" She asked.

“I just want to be alone.”

"I'll be at my parents." Betty whispered as she grabbed her coat. Jughead got up and went to take a shower.

Betty decided to give him some space for a few weeks. She was so focused on the restaurant anyway. So 2 weeks later they hardly spoke. Jughead spent all of his time at home.

He got a text from Betty.

B: what's happened to us?

J: We’re giving each other space.

B: I miss you so much x

J: I miss you too.

B: come to mine?  
B: or not?

J: I’m busy

B: doing what?

J: buying a place to turn into a photography studio

B: that's amazing baby. Tonight?

J: sure.

Later that night came and Betty went to his apartment. They had no time for each other anymore that killed her. When she got there Jughead was in the bar downstairs drinking. 

"Hi baby, I missed you so much."She told him as she hugged him from behind.

“Hey.”

"I love you." Betty smiled. Jughead just turned around and kissed her softly. Betty smiled and kissed him back."I thought you were going to break up with me." She whispered tearing up. Jughead gently wiped her tears away."I was so scared."Betty just hugged him tighter.

“Well with our grandparents together we might have to.”

"What? You want to?" She asked backing up.

“I don’t want to but we probably have to.”

"No we don't." She whispered.

“It’s probably best if we do.”

"What are you saying Juggie?" She asked.

“We should break up.”

"I'm not the one going to be doing it because I love you." Betty said. 

“I love you too.”

"But your saying we should break up." She whispered.

“Yeah, we should.”

"I'm not doing it so if you want to you say it." Betty uttered trying to hold back her tears

“We’re over.”

Betty just blinked as tears began to fall. She just nodded and wiped her tears away. She saw Toni smirking and trying to hold a laugh back from her.

Betty just ran out the wrym and broke down crying.

Why did it have to be?

Why wasn't their love strong enough?

Why now is it that he let's their families come between them?

Betty didn't know, all she knew now is to mend her broken heart is to dive deep into her work.

Why did it have to be this way?


	6. Chapter 6

6 months later~

Betty was stood outside of her own restaurant. It had only taken half a year with throwing herself into her work. Betty actively avoided the diner she just couldn't do it yet.

Opening night was an open night but she had given invitations out to some people she really wanted there. Even though she really wanted Jughead there she decided not to give him an invitation. It was an open house so if he decided to come that's by his personal choice.

Jughead hadn’t spoken to his family in months. JB was back in Toledo so he had no one. JB was currently in Riverdale for the opening of Sweet Waters dining. She was currently on her way to suprise her brother before heading home to their dad's to get ready.

Jughead was at the bar drinking."Jug! What are you doing?" JB asked as she saw him day drinking.

“Drinking.... JB? You’re home?”

"Yep so is mum for Betty's opening night. Why aren't you with her?" She asked confused.

"I broke up with her."

"You what?"

"You heard."

"Why though?" JB asked confused.

“Pop is dating Mell.... wait the opening is tonight? It’s opening day already?”

"Yeah... It's open house." JB smiled.

“I’m not going.”

"Yes you are! Mum told me to get you and so did dad. Did you know their trying things again?"

“I haven’t spoken to dad or Pop in months.”

"You should! Get over yourself Jughead!" JB snapped. "You're love is opening a restaurant and you don't want to support her. Who have you become?"

“We’re not together anymore, JB! She probably hates me.”

"She doesn't! You're going!" JB shouted.

“Fine! But I’m not talking to anyone!”

"Fine!"

~~~  
Hours later Betty is in her chef uniform going over the finally checks. She would cut the ribbon at seven. It was 6:45 and some people were starting to arrive.

Betty began to freak out. She only really cared about one person being there and she knew he wasn't going to show. The first people to arrive were Mell and Pop. Mell was so proud of her. Betty just kept panicking. An influx of people came and the alarm on her phone went off. 

Betty saw JB walk in with Jughead by her side. Betty instantly began to calm down. She shouted everyone's attention. Everyone instantly silenced.

"I want to say a massive thank you to everyone that is here tonight. I never expected to open my own restaurant so soon. In fact I wouldn't have unless for a special someone. I don't know if he's here tonight but I owe him a massive thank you. He encouraged me to do it and he's the one who provided me with the phenomenonal photography. So if you want a piece I'll give you his card. Anyway I was just a small townie from Riverdale but I got to expand my wings. Now with all the expanding I've done and seeing what's beyond Riverdale, I'm bringing that to Riverdale. So I'll shut up now so you can eat. "

Betty just glanced over to her parents and at Jughead before she cut the ribbon. Betty saw Pop walk up to Jughead and Jughead walk away. Betty just walked up to pop's.

"Give him time." She whispered trying not to tear up. "I miss him too."

“He hates me now.” Pop whispered.

"He doesn't, he's just stubborn."

“No he hates me. He hasn’t spoken to me in six months.”

"Give him time." Betty hugged him. Pop hugged her back. Betty teared up slightly hugging him before she walked inside to see everyone sat down at her restaurant.

Betty saw that Jughead was sitting alone at a table at the back of the restaurant. Betty walked over to him and placed a thank you letter in front of him before walking away. Jughead picked up the letter and started to read it.

~Dear Juggie,

Thank you for pushing me for to open this restaurant. You get free meals for life. Sorry for hurting you. I still love you.

Lots of love,  
Betty x~

Jughead just put the letter away. He got up to leave. Betty saw him and went upto him.

"Please stay, you can eat in my office." She pleaded.

“I wanted to come and support you but I should probably go.”

"Only if you want to go." She whispered tearing up.

“Goodnight, Betts. I’ll see you around.” He walked out the door. "Juggie!" Betty said grabbing his hand.

“What?”

"Thank you... Thank you for being here... Come when after I shut for the night at midnight." Betty whispered wiping her tears.

“Why?”

"Or not...I just miss you." Betty whispered.

“I’ll be there.”

"I'll save desert." Betty smiled faintly.

Betty walked away back into the restaurant. She watched Jughead walked away. The rest of the night Betty didn't leave the kitchen. The kitchen was her happy and safe space. She didn't want to leave it. However, she did leave the kitchen at 11:50pm to thank everyone for an amazing night and tell them they were closing.

The restaurant was completely empty and Betty sat alone when there was a knock on the door. Betty ran to get it and smiled when it was Jughead. Betty stood to one side letting him in.

“Hi.” He said quietly .Betty didn't say anything but just pulled him in for a hug. Jughead gently hugged her back."Hi." She whispered back. Jughead didn’t say anything back. "I've missed you so much Juggie." She whispered crying.

“I’ve missed you too.”

"Juggie I made you a cake." Betty said leading him to the cake. Jughead looked at the cake. 'Stop being stubborn and take me back, love. I love you!' It had written on. Jughead didn’t say anything."You can bin it." She whispered.

"Or throw it against the wall." Betty added nervously.

“No.... I’m starving I’ll eat it.... but I don’t think we should fix things. Mell and Pop are still together. It’s been six months.”

Betty just hide her face as she couldn't contain her tears. "But I love you Juggie... Why does it matter their together? We waited so long to be together." She whispered.

“It’s just not going to work Betts. What if they get married some day?”

"They said they wouldn't... They promised me they wouldn't because they know how much I love you... I stayed here because of you.. There were so many times when I was going to give up on this place but than I thought about you."

“Then why are they even together?”

"Because they love each other like we do." She whispered looking away as she was still crying. She was embarrassed that she has to beg for him back.

“Exactly. They love each other. That’s why we should let them be happy.”

"Why can't we be happy too?" She asked looking at him.

“I’m done being selfish.”

"When have you ever been selfish?" Betty asked as she took her chef hat off.

“I don’t know....”

"So what we wait until they die or I propose right now? Because I will Jughead."

“It’s not going to work out Betts.”

"Why? Because you don't love me or because you're scared we've waited so long?" She asked.

“Because our grandparents are in love and happy!”

"We were in love and happy Jughead! We were!" Betty cried as she couldn't stop herself.

“That’s over!”

"It doesn't have to be." She whispered grabbing his hands gently.

“Betts....”

"Juggie?"She whispered looking deep into his eyes before glancing at his lips.“We shouldn’t.”

"So we're over, over for good?" She asked closing her eyes. She couldn't look at him when he said the answer she knew was coming.“I don’t know.”

"But it is for now still?" She asked shaking.

“Yeah.”Betty just nodded as she cried into his chest. Jughead wrapped his arms around her."It's not fair." She whispered. "I love you."

“I love you too.”Betty just looked up to him. "Maybe some day?" She whispered through her tears.

“Maybe.”

"The sacrifices we make for family and our dreams." She told him moving his hair out the way.

Jughead just looked at her. Betty just leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. She needed one last kiss goodbye. Jughead kissed her back. Betty deepened the kiss cupping his face. Jughead continued to kiss her as he backed her up towards one of the tables. Betty wrapped her legs around him as she smiled faintly. Jughead lifted her up and had her sit on the table.

"Baby that's unhygienic." She teased as she continued to kiss him. She pulled him closer to her and wrapped her hands around his neck. Jughead continued to kiss her. They both continued to kiss each other until they couldn't breathe and needed to part. Jughead rested his forehead against hers as he caught his breath."I've missed you." She whispered.

“I’ve missed you too.”

"I love you Juggie please, we're good together."

"Marry me?"She asked kissing him again.

“What about Pop and Mell?”

Betty just kissed him before she pulled out her phone to ring her grandma. She answered on the first call.

"Gran I want to marry Juggie." Betty smiled.

“Then marry him.”

"That's if he says yes." She told her gran. She then turned to look at him."What do you say Juggie? We've waited so long just to be together."

“Yes.”

"Aww congratulations." Mell said before she ended the phone so they could have privacy. "Yes?" She asked smiling. Betty smiled as she hugged him kissing him. "I'll get you a ring." She whispered.

“But I want to get you a ring.”He whispered, kissing her.

"Then you can get me a ring." Betty smiled kissing hip again.

Coming home almost a year ago Betty never expected to be in the position she was in now. She always expected to spend 2 weeks at home before flying to be in London. She was going to a head chef in a capital city in a world wide restaurant.

Yet, she never meant for it to all go the way it did. She owned her own restaurant and was now engaged to the man she alwayed love.

How a plan changed from receiving a work visa to change a family fued and completely did a 180 and she was a business owner.

Riverdale was one crazy place but at the end of the day it's home. It's where she was brought up and in the long run it's always been where her heart laid.

If you asked her over 9 months ago if she'd be the owner of her own restaurant in her home town, well she would have laughed on you're face and said she hated her home town.

But now.

But now she couldn't imagine being anywhere in the world but home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbettson on tumblr. Go show her support. Read our other fics and my individual solo fics.


End file.
